Shock
by sheltie
Summary: A shocking revelation reveals itself in the Gryffindor Tower. One-shot


**Shock**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" shouted Hermione Granger as she entered the Gryffindor Common room.

The other Gryffindors in the common room dispersed as soon as the angry girl came close to them.

The person in question, Harry was sitting on the couch trying to work on his potion assignment and was looking at his best friend with a puzzled look.

The Gryffindors knew that they've never seen their resident bookworm look so angry before and usually when she was angry it was toward her redheaded friend and never Harry.

"What can I do for you Mione?" Harry asked calmly

"I'll tell you what you can do for me. You can tell me why people are telling me that you're dating Bianca Rosen" Hermione said trying to control her temper

Harry looked at Hermione with a confused expression on his face

"Who's told you that?" Harry asked

"About everyone that I passed told me. How come I'm the last to know?" Hermione asked glaring at her best friend

Harry looked at Hermione without blinking, "I'm not dating Bianca"

"You're not?"

"Of course not why would I want to date someone like that when I can date someone like you" Harry said

Hermione blinked as she tried to comprehend what Harry said as the other Gryffindors just gasped at what they heard. Harry Potter wants to date Hermione Granger.

"Harry, I don't think I heard you right" Hermione said in a soft voice

"You heard quite well Mione, I want to date you" Harry said getting up and standing very close to Hermione

"You're not thinking clearly" Hermione said hesitantly

"I beg to differ" Harry said grinning

And with that Harry closed the space between them and kissed Hermione.

The occupants in the common room could only watch as these two kissed as Colin took pictures to have proof of the event. When the couple parted Harry was the first to notice their audience and took Hermione and left the common room. As soon as the couple left everyone started to talk.

"Did we just see what I think we all saw?" Seamus said out loud

The others nodded dumbly

"Who would've thought Harry and Hermione?" Dean said shaking his head

"I did"

When the others heard this they turned to see that the person who said this was Neville Longbottom.

"How in the world did you know this would happen, Neville?" Lavender asked advancing on the boy

Neville rolled his eyes, "you guys just don't pay attention anymore"

"What do you mean by that we've always paid attention to what they do?" Parvati said a little angry

Neville sighed, "you guys were interested in when Ron and Hermione would get together that you didn't even think about the possibility of Harry and Hermione getting together"

"You're completely mental Longbottom" Seamus muttered

"Just because he thought of something that you lot didn't think of doesn't mean he's mental" Ginny said standing up for the boy

"Ginny when did you start standing up for Neville, I mean it's usually Harry or Hermione to do that?" Parvati asked curiously

Ron looked at his sister with curiosity also

"Well that's because Neville and I are dating" Ginny said blushing

This was another shock for the Gryffindors because no one thought that the shy boy and the redhead beauty would get together. They always thought that Harry would get together with Ginny. Ron was the first to get over the shock and walked over to the couple.

"Don't hurt him Ron" Ginny warned her brother

Ron shook his head at his sister and held out his hand for Neville to take. Neville looked at Ginny for reassurance, which she gave and with that Neville took Ron's hand. Ron shook Neville's hand congratulating him.

"Congrats Nev I didn't think you had it in you" Ron said smiling

"Really?" Neville asked quite surprised as were the others

"Yeah, but that means I owe Hermione and Harry twenty galleons" Ron said as he paled a little making the others laugh

"Okay, that was fun, but we're off track I mean no one except for Neville apparently thought of the possibility of Harry and Hermione getting together" Lavender said

"I knew they'd get together" someone said making the Gryffindors turn towards the voice

"LUNA!"

There stood Luna Lovegood by the entrance of the portrait hole

"How did you get in here?" Parvati asked

"Harry gave me the password ages ago" Luna said nonchalantly

The other Gryffindors were dazed that Harry would give the password away to a Ravenclaw so easily.

"Does Hermione know?" Ron asked taking a step toward the blonde

"Of course she does, she's the one who asked Harry to" Luna said staring at the redhead

Again another shocker for the Gryffindors that had some of the girls sitting down so they wouldn't fall over.

"Why in the world would Hermione do that, I mean she knows that the house password isn't supposed to be told to anyone who isn't a Gryffindor" Dean said shaking his head

"You're right about that one, Seamus" Ernie Macmillan said as he, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott entered the Gryffindor common room

"What are you two doing here?" Lavender asked though she had an idea

"We got an owl telling us where the Gryffindor tower was and the password and told come here right a way" Susan said

"Who sent it?" Ron asked

"There was no name on it, but we made sure that there was no hexes on it or anything" Hannah said

"Bloody Hell does that mean that more people are going to be showing up?" Seamus said

"No just us" Luna said simply

"Okay, then what are you doing here?" Ron asked

"We are the only ones aside from Neville to know that Harry and Hermione would get together" Luna said stated

"You've got to be joking?" Lavender said hoping that this was all a joke

"Actually, Luna's right I knew that Harry and Hermione would get together when I saw them playing by the lake the other day" Susan said

"I knew when I saw them in the library one night" Ernie said

"I knew when I saw Hermione giving Harry dance lessons in an empty classroom" Hannah said

"I can't believe we've been so blind" Lavender said slumping in her seat

"I know what you mean" Parvati said next to Lavender

"I always knew they get together" Luna said making everyone look up at her

--

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were walking around the lake holding each other

"Hopefully that made them get it through their thick heads" Harry said

"Yes, but I think we could give them another show, don't you think?" Hermione said smirking

"I like how you're mind works Miss Granger" Harry said now wearing an identical smirk

And with that the couple lean in for another kiss

**End**

**A/N: What do you think guys this is my first fic of the new year. Please R&R**


End file.
